clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zones
Regular zones require you to kill 10 enemies in order to move onto the next one. If you do not kill 10 (ex. 6/10) and move to another zone and return, the kill count will reset to 0/10. This requirement can be lowered by obtaining and leveling Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows. Every 5 zones, there's a boss battle in which you have to defeat the boss in less than 30 seconds. Bosses have considerably higher HP. From floors 1-140, each boss takes approximately 10 times the DPS of the previous boss. After that, bosses will require approximately 2 times the DPS of the previous boss. Obtaining Chronos, Ancient of Time, will reduce the DPS requirements. 3 levels in it reduces DPS requirements by 33%, 6 levels reduces requirements by 50%, and further upgrades provide decreasing benefits. After ascending, you will start back at zone 1. Iris, Ancient of Vision increases the zone started at. Offline farming and the Timelapse purchase gives gold based on your current DPS and highest floor. Complete HP and Gold data has been compiled here. Any fellow Wikians willing to add this information to this page will be thanked profusely and awarded a virtual cookie. NOTE: Treasure chests can be found on all floors other than bosses as a rare encounter monster. On boss floors, 'Kappa' may rarely replace the regular boss. The difference is only cosmetic - Kappa drops the same amount of gold as the boss it replaced would. Non-boss Zone Monsters: Forest: Angry Potato, Catra, Finky, Flower Bloop, Gerbeel, Gerbeelpillar, Gloop, Impossumble, Loggernaut, Sasquish, Spit Flower, Tyrantyla Drylands: Capterticus, Catra, Dirge Beetle, Finky, Flowering Caperticus, Goboolin, Grablin, Sand Ball, Sand Bloop Desert: Dirge Beetle, Finky, Flowering Caperticus, Goboolin, Grablin, Sand Ball, Sand Bloop, Scorpinch, Tyrantula Beach: Devilled Crab, Finky, Flamingogo, Mouseketeer, Mousekewich, Mudball, Ratty, Sea Snail, Turtloid, Turtloid Warlock Mudlands: Flowering Caperticus, Gerbeel, Goboolin, Grablin, Mouseketeer, Mousekewich, Mudball, Ramicorn, Sand Bloop, Scorpinch Rocklands: Flowering Caperticus, Gerbeel, Goboolin, Grablin, Mouseketeer, Mousekewich, Ramicorn, Sand Bloop, Scorpinch Caverns: '''Bluzebleeb, d'Orcling, Fat Bat, Floatsie, Foomgus, Goboolin, Grablin, Mage Shroom, Mudball, Mushrimp, Sage Shroom, Trolgre '''Stone Fields: Big Feets, Cassoweary, Dearth Bat, Mouseketeer, Ramicorn, Sage Shroom, Sealed Elemental, Stankape, Stoney Bloop, Zombie Bloop Tundra: '''Ghostly Fat Bat, Ice Bat, Polaburrr, Snowball, Snow Bloop, Snowdier, Snow Ghost, Snowkin, Snowlouse, Snowmagus '''Astral Rift/Bloodlands: Box Monster, Eye Slime, Ghostly Bloop, Ghostly Fat Bat, Mud Golem, Prime Slime, Sage Shroom, Sealed Elemental List of Zones Zones 1-100 Zones 101-200 Zones 201-300 Zones 301-400 Zones 401-500 Zones 501+ } HP - At least 1,123 DPS to defeat}} HP - At least 2,259 DPS to defeat|hs=40|pr=x}} HP - At least 4,534 DPS to defeat|hs=40|pr=x|row=1}} HP - At least 9,134 DPS to defeat}} HP - At least 18,367 DPS to defeat}} HP - At least 36,934 DPS to defeat}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP|hs=46|pr=x}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP|hs=51|pr=x}} HP|hs=51}} HP}} HP|hs=52|pr=x}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP|hs=58|pr=x}} HP}} HP}} HP}} HP|hs=61|pr=x}} HP|hs=62|pr=x}} HP|hs=62|pr=x}} HP|hs=63|pr=x}} HP}} HP|hs=64}} HP}} HP|hs=66|pr=x}} HP}} HP}} HP|hs=68|pr=x}} HP}} HP}} HP|hs=70|pr=x}} HP|hs=70|pr=x}} HP}} HP}} ! scope="row" | ||...|| || |- |} Patch History * As of patch .08, Primal Bosses have been added and appear by chance beginning at Zone. 105 and every 5 zones thereafter. They have the same HP as a regular boss of that zone, except they award a hero soul for killing it. They can be identified by a glow and coloured text <>. Progress mode is unlocked to the player and stays through ascension if they reach floor 100 and automatically moves up to the highest floor when after the most recent kill or when kill count is fulfilled. It will disable, set you back a zone, and return to farming mode if you fail to kill the most recent boss within the time limit. You will not move back if you fail to kill the boss while in farming mode so be careful. * In patches .08 and .09, a gift of 5 hero souls were awarded to the player for completing Zone 100 for the first time. * As of patch .10, Primal Bosses have increased to a 25% chance to appear on boss floors and award more souls based on the zone. Zones 90 and up now give double gold. A gilded hero is awarded for beating your all-time highest zone at zone 100, and every 10 zones thereafter. It is random for which hero you get and stays when the player ascends. Category:Clicker Heroes